


Butterfly Effect

by empathyjohnny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Artist Junmyeon, Baekhyun is a surgeon, Chanyeol is kind of an asshole, Dark, Hospital, Hurts So Good, I promise theres a happy ending, Kind of Slowburn, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Murder, Playboy Chanyeol, Please pray for Junmyeon, Supportive friends Chen and Junmyeon, Surgery, W comic, baekhyun is whipped, based on W, im so sorry, im sorry i did them dirty, its just mentioned really, kinda dark ngl, mentions of Sooyoung and Taemin, mentions of heart surgerys, they arent really in the story though, writer junmyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathyjohnny/pseuds/empathyjohnny
Summary: It all started like a normal day. Although isn’t that what all the story books say? It’s always a normal day until it’s not. Never in his life did Baekhyun expect that he would be the one with the storybook life, not until it happened of course.Chanyeol on the other hand, didn’t live a normal life, being a millionaire and a badass bitch just did that to your life, he guessed. What he didn’t expect was to find the key to his life and being on his hotel rooftop one night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not claim to be associated or be any of the people mentioned in this story. This is a story of fiction. I am not affiliated with the kdrama "W" or with SM Entertainment in any way, shape, or form. This is purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER 1  
> blood  
> near death experiences  
> knives  
> hospitals  
> guns  
> mentions of murder (not descriptive)  
> medical terminology

The light seeping in from the curtains that were left open from the night before was making the small on-call room unbearably bright, too bright for anyone to sleep comfortably. Baekhyun had an unusually long heart surgery the night before, so he was not in the mood to be woken up by the early morning sun. Of course that changed when he heard Xuimin’s phone ring. 

“Xiu… Dr. Kim…” he whined softly out before sitting up and throwing one of the pillows that he was previously laying on towards the top bunk of the other set of beds. “Kindly answer your phone so I can sleep again,” Baekhyun could hear Xiumin groan in protest before he heard the other get out from the top bunk.

Xiumin’s laugh filled the room as he answered the phone, speaking in a voice too low for Baekhyun to hear in his exhausted state. He turned to face the other doctor in the room, who was coincidentally trying to hand him his phone. 

“This is Dr. Byun from the cardiothoracic department of Myung-se Hospital,” Baekhyun speaks in his best professional voice, sitting up in bed and shifting to be able to put his shoes on. 

“Dr. Byun, I hope you know that I do not like waiting under any circumstances,” the gruff voice of Professor Moon came through the speaker and that instantly woke the doctor up. “Be in my office in five, you know the drill,” and with that the call was over. 

Baekhyun hurriedly gave Xiumin his phone back and thanked him before setting out of the on call room and running down to the ER floor, looking around for his professor before stopping at the front desk. “Is there a new patient for the cardiac department?” he panted out, to which the nurse shook her head. Before she was even able to open her mouth, Baekyun was off again down the hallway and on his way to the stairs. 

* * *

He was almost late. Almost. Luckily the nurse in the cardiac wing informed Baekhyun that the Professor hadn’t even stepped out of his office for the day yet. As he approached the door he knocked slowly, catching his breath for as long as time would allow him to. 

“Come in!” he heard the other yell from behind the door. The younger didn’t think twice before opening the door and bowing before closing the door and going in front of his professors desk, hanging his head in shame. “So… your best friend writes this webtoon?” this puzzles Baekhyun as he looks up, seeing the middle aged man holding a copy of “Butterfly Effect” book 3. 

“Yes.. why do you-” Baekhyun started, looking up and nearly smiling as he realized it wasn’t about the surgery that had taken way too long last night, but more about the comic that his friend had spent the past 10 years perfecting and crafting. 

“It says in the author section that you helped with some of the early development. At first I didn’t think that it meant my student Byun Baekhyun, but your old school picture is right here,” the professor opens up to the section to show Baekhyun exactly what he had meant. 

“We created some of the story together, yes.. we were only 17 and 18 at the time that the comic started getting posted and we got contacted,” Baekhyun elaborated aloud, his professors eyes widening as he said those words. 

“So you helped create it… say Dr. Byun, would you like to open and close on a heart surgery?” the man on the other side of the desk asks almost slyly, to which Baekhyun of course nods. Even though his seniors hadn’t opened and closed on a heart in one surgery, he’d be dumb to not jump on the chance to. “If you can get me a spoiler on the ending.. tell me who the true culprit is, then I’ll let you open and close on a surgery of your choice. Deal?” the professor extended his hand for the other to shake, which he gladly did. 

“Of course, Professor Moon, I’ll get it to you as soon as I can!” Baekhyun cheers before nodding a quick thank you and leaving, cheering to himself in the hallway as he got his phone out, calling Junmyeon immediately. 

The younger thought it was weird when the operator spoke that the phone wasn’t connected, he shook off the feeling that lay in his gut before going to Jongdae’s contact and calling him instead. 

“Ah, hyung! I was just about to call you!” Jongdae’s tone was rushed and sounded forced, almost like he was pretending to be happy or pleased about something. Baekhyun hummed back in response to the others chipper greeting. “Well, you see, hyung… it appears that Junmyeon disappeared…” his speech trailed off. 

If Baekhyun could do a double take of the words that were spoken, he definitely would have. “He what? What do you mean Junmyeon disappeared? Are you sure he didn’t go out to drink again? You know how he gets when he stays up late working on the comic for too long.” he scoffed out, trying to dismiss the thought that his best friend since they were babies might be missing. 

“That’s the weird thing, Baekie. None of us saw him leave.. Not even Sooyoung or Taemin saw him leave last night. I went in at around 10pm to give him tea like I always do, but he was just gone. The three of us looked around the house and outside for hours,” the younger sighs before speaking again. “He left everything here.. keys, wallet, car, phone, literally everything that he would need to comfortably get around he left here.” 

Baekhyun felt his heart break in his chest a little. He knew that Junmyeon had close encounters with fans before, but this seemed too professional and clean to be an out of control fan. “I’m on my way over right now, I don’t have a shift until later tonight anyway.” he confidently spoke, going back to the rooms in order to put his coat away and grab his things. 

“Okay, but come quickly please…” Jongdae pleaded through the phone before hanging up. 

Baekhyun sighed to himself as he mentally prepared himself for what might be awaiting him when he got to his friends house, but yet he truly hoped it was nothing. 

* * *

Park Chanyeol steadied his arm before shooting at the target, he looked at the screen and saw a 9.7 pop up before looking at his most threatening opponent who had a 9.5. Chanyeol was leading by just .2 points, which could easily be made up for within the next two shooting rounds. 

Not that Chanyeol likes to brag, but he was a bit of a prodigy if you asked anyone. He was only 17 and was competing in the olympics in order to win a gold metal for his country, not only that, but that he was currently in the winning position to get that gold metal. 

When the ninth shot happened, something must have gone wrong, his shot was off, landing at a 9.3 while his Russian opponent had landed a 9.9, putting himself .2 ahead of Chanyeol. Next was the last shot, the deciding shot. 

His Russian opponent shot first in the tenth window, scoring a 9.8 right off the bat. At least now Chanyeol knew what he had to aim for. He had to get 10.2 or higher, otherwise everything that he and his coach worked hard for would have gone down the drain. 

He steadied himself, breathing in deeply. He could hear the announcers saying he only had ten seconds left. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Five seconds left. 

Breathe in. 

Four seconds left. 

Breathe out. 

Three seconds left.

Breathe in.

Two seconds left. 

Breathe out. 

One seconds left. 

Shoot. 

He closed his eyes, only fractions of a second left until the shot would be disqualified, he quickly snapped out of the moment and looked towards the screen, his score still not up yet. 

10.9.

Chanyeol could feel his eyes well up as he looked at the score, he had become the youngest olympian in South Korean history. He quickly rushed over to his coach and picked him up, hugging him tightly as he cried. 

“I’m so proud of you, son,” his coach, his dad, said to him softly before Chanyeol set him down, smiling for the cameras. How Chanyeol wished that moment would have never ended. 

Months after that tearfully happy experience in Athens, his world changed forever after he was arrested for the murder of his parents and sibilings, a murder that he didn’t commit at all, but one that was framed to make him look like he did it. 

Chanyeol, after being wrongfully imprisoned, accused, and sentenced to death was set free to live by himself with no family of his own anymore. He was left a broken man with nothing to live for.

That was until he decided to fight, holding on at the bottom of the bridge, he decided to fight. To find who was really the culprit, who really killed his family and let him take the blame. He was going to fight so that others wouldn’t end up like him, wrongfully imprisoned and broken. 

Chanyeol made one hell of a life for himself, becoming a millionaire only 7 years after being released from prison, being a previously unnamed CEO for a large hotel chain in South Korean. 

CEO Park opened up his own broadcasting station with the help of his friend and detective Oh Sehun, the station was operated by highly capable professionals from all different fields, working on solving cases for the public. The program helps police in their own investigation by getting people to reach out to a happy medium in order to help the wellbeing of the public. 

CEO Park Chanyeol truly turned his life around for the better. Of course, he still had run ins with interesting people. One of those people included the man who stabbed him on the helipad of his hotel. 

He groaned softly as he laid on the ground, trying to apply pressure to the wounds. A strange icy white box appeared next to him. Chanyeol reached through it, feeling fabric of some sort and tugging on it harshly, pulling whatever it was on the other side to his side.

* * *

Baekhyun arrives at Junmyeon’s workshop and house 20 minutes later, the pit in his stomach getting deeper the longer that he’s not in the house. He lets himself in the gate before going to the house and inviting himself inside, smiling softly at the familiar setting. 

“Hyung! You’re here!” Jongdae loudly cheers, getting up from his station before going over to hug Baekhyun. Sooyoung and Taemin wave from their seats before they get back to work. “Come with me so we can talk more comfortably, okay?” he hums as he leads the older to Junmyeon’s room. 

“So what exactly happened… it seems like everything is fine here… even his drawing tablet is on,” Baekhyun huffs, circling the desk as his eyes widen, looking at the picture of the main character surrounded in blood, the unknown culprit in the background, watching over him. The next panel just showed the character, eyes closed and lying in blood. Baekhyun brought a hand to cover his mouth, looking up at Jongdae. 

“He was very… persistent on killing him, he was so happy about it too. It was really odd, Baek… and he was making us already pack up, he said he could finish it himself even though we wanted to help. We’ve been here for almost four years, drawing and researching for Junmyeon, of course we’d want to help finish off “Butterfly Effect” I don’t know why he wouldn’t think that,” Jongdae rambled softly, shaking his head. 

“Maybe he was… unhappy with how he was ending it? So he went out to get some air and contemplate it. He’s written fifteen years of all of these characters lives, even though they’ve only been around for ten years, fictional time works differently. Plus this was… our brain creation, why wouldn’t he have talked to me?” Baekhyun pouted softly as he scrolled through some of the earlier panels of the chapter. 

“You don’t understand, Baek. Jun was absolutely ecstatic about killing him, it was so weird… but I don’t have a good feeling about this. Maybe a fan hacked in and saw the ended and decided to take the ending into their own hands…” the younger whined out slightly, scratching his head. The pit in Baekhyun’s stomach deepened again when Jongdae brought it up. 

He looked around the room and bit his lip nervously, trying to find any signs of someone entering or exiting the room. “I don’t like this feeling, Jong… can you go call the police please?” Baekhyun asked softly. The younger nodded before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him. 

Baekhyun took the opportunity to look around Junmyeon’s office, moving some papers to reveal an odd picture. He turned it over to see  _ “I’d rather consume him, than be consumed myself”  _ scrawled on the back. He tilted his head to the side before he placed the card back. 

He raised his hand up, turning it over to see blood on it, taken aback, he looks behind him to see a hand emerging from the tablets screen. A second later there's the feeling of a tug and then nothingness. 

* * *

Baekhyun groaned as he opened his eyes, the sky dark as the wind kissed his face. He blinked slowly before he sat up, looking around in confusion. Since when did he get her? Last thing he remembered, he was back in Junmyeon’s house. 

He looked to the other side of him and saw a man on the ground next to him covered in blood. “Sir? Sir! Collect yourself please, sir! Can you hear me!” Baekhyun yelled loudly, shaking the man’s shoulders lightly. He looked down to see the stab wounds, reaching to put his hand between his jaw and his neck, feeling a faint pulse. 

He quickly stands up. “You stay right here, sir, okay? Just stay with me, I’ll be right back!” he runs to the door and down the stairs, getting to the kitchen and grabbing some towels and a knife, yelling loudly to the staff there. 

“There’s a man on the roof! He’s bleeding a lot, please call 119!” he quickly runs off after saying that, going back up to the roof. He whines softly to himself as he sits back down next to the man, using a knife to cut the shirt off of him, using the towels to apply pressure. 

A waiter comes up to the helipad and jumps back when he sees the man, going over to help Baekhyun. “Do you need anything?” the waiter asks in a rushed tone. Suddenly the man starts struggling to breathe. 

Baekhyun evaluates the man’s injuries before he listens to his breathing. “He has a pneumothorax… I need… shit! I don’t have a test tube tray here!” he laughs bitterly as he looks up to the waiter. The waiters pen catches his eye, he hesitated for a moment before he grabbed it and broke the main shaft of the pen. He took the ink out and looked at it. 

“Fuck… fuck theres no time! I have to, I have too…” Baekhyun whispers to himself. He looks at the man and shakes his head before pulling his hand up with the pen in it, stabbing it into the right upper chest of the man who suddenly grabs Baekhyun’s hand and breathes deeply. 

Baekhyun smiles softly as the medics come up the stairs, proud of himself for treating his first patient like that by himself. He stepped back from the man and looked over the skyline, panting softly. 

“Thank you so much, mister...” a hotel staff speaks to Baekhyun. “We are forever indebted to you, it would be so terrible if something were to happen on the roof of our hotel…” he sighs and smiles at the younger man. “What is your name? You’ll most likely have to testify,”

“Of course, I want to help catch whoever did that to that poor man. My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon…” he speaks almost mindlessly. The staff’s face looked confused as Baekhyun speaks. He blinks a few times before handing him a business card. 

“How did you get up here?” the staff asked. This time Baekhyun is the puzzled one, looking around. Now that he mentioned it, he never did remember going to the hotel. He just remembered being on the roof. 

“It’s CEO Park!” the waiter yells, which catches the other staff member’s attention. He rushes over to aid the medics. 

CEO Park looks around, making eye contact with Baekhyun for a split second before closing his eyes again. Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh and shook his head. That man, the one that he helped. They looked an awful lot like Park Chanyeol from the comic… but it couldn’t be  _ that _ CEO Park, right? 

Baekhyun turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he saw three words being written into the air next to him:

To Be Continued


End file.
